Rukia-Shirayuki no hime
by Tsurara kuchiki
Summary: Aku yang terjebak diantara 2 hati dan orang - orang yang menginginkanku.
1. Chapter 1

Prolog

Takdir. Satu kata yang mengungkapkan tentang siapa aku sebenarnya. Menjadi seorang shinigami bukanlah keinginanku. Menjadi bagian bangsawan kuchiki juga bukan impianku. Aku hanyalah seorang gadis yang mempunyai mimpi sederhana, ingin dicintai oleh sang pangeran dan hidup bahagia. Tapi semua berubah ketika kekuatan ini muncul dan menjadikanku seorang shinigami. Aku terlatih untuk bersikap layaknya seorang bangsawan, akan tetapi kisahku tidaklah mudah. Terjebak dengan kisah diantara 2 lelaki yang sempurna dan kekuatan sang dewi. Ya inilah aku, Rukiah kuchiki renkarnasi sang dewi salju.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

 **Rukia – Shirayuki No Hime**

Disclaimer: Bleach Tite Kubo

Genre : Romance and Adventure

Rate : M

Fairing : Ichiruki/Byaruki

Warning : EYD, TYPO, OOC, POV

_ Tsurara Kuchiki _

Malam yang semakin larut tak bisa membuat gadis ini terlelap dalam tidurnya, tubuh mungilnya bergetar oleh perasaan tak nyaman ketika mimpi buruk itu mendatangi. Apa yang bisa dilakukan selain menangis dalam diam, tak ada yang memeluk ataupun memberi ketenangan. Kesepian telah menjadi sahabatnya, Kegelapan telah menjadi bunga tidurnya dan Kehampaan telah menjadi bagian jiwanya. Di malam purnama dia berdiri sendirian di halaman kediaman kuchiki.

Kimono putih yang dikenakan menambah pesona sang reinkarnasi dewi. Mata yang selalu memandang dingin itu tak mengilangkan keindahan bola mata berwarna ungu. Kulit putih seputih salju. Rambut hitam sehitam langit malam. Bibir semerah cerry yang setiap kali mengundang siapapun untuk mencicipi manis bibir itu. Keindahan yang di inginkan oleh setiap wanita untuk dimiliki. Menatap purnama dan meresapi dinginnya malam dalam kesendiriannya. Akan tetapi, sebuah suara seseorang mengganggu ketenangan rukia.

" Rukiah?" Seseorang itu memanggil namanya dengan nada datar dan dingin. Gadis yang di panggil namanya tersebut, mengetahui dengan jelas siapa yang memanggilnya.

Lelaki yang memanggil namanya memandang dengan sorot mata yang dingin. Dalam diamnya lelaki itu merasa heran dengan apa yang dilakukan rukia di tengah malam begini.

" Nii-Sama?" nama itu keluar begitu saja dari bibir menggoda itu. Di saat rukia melihat wajah dingin dengan kesempurnaan fisik seorang bangsawan. Matanya menyorot tajam namun terlihat samar kecemasan di bola mata itu.

" Apa yang kau lakukan di sini rukia?" Ujar byakuya dengan nada absolut menuntut sebuah jawaban dari sang adik ipar. Sedangkan rukia hanya terdiam tak menjawab ataupun mengindahkan keberadaan byakuya.

" Rukia?" sekali lagi byakuya memanggil tapi respon yang didapat tidak berubah sekalipun. Byakuya tahu apa yang dirasakan oleh adik iparnya ini. Kesepian yang membelenggu dirinya dalam keluarga yang penuh dengan kekangan. Entah apa yang mendorong byakuya melakukan ini, tubuhnya bergerak sendiri. Dalam gelapnya malam yang menjadi saksi dimana byakuya mencium rukia dengan penuh hasrat dan perasaan menggebu-gebu.

Rukia POV

Aku tersentak dengan tindakan yang dilakukan oleh pemimpin klan kuchiki ini, tubuhku gemetar menerima ciuman menuntut dari nii-sama. Bibir dinginnya mencumbu bibirku seolah-olah ingin memakannya. Lidahnya berhasil menorobos pertahannya dan mengobrak abrik mulutku. Seketika aku tersadar dan mendorongnya.

Aku merasa aneh dengan situasi ini. Tidak seharusnya aku membiarkan nii-sama melakukan tindakan seperti ini.

"Nii-Sama apa yang kau lakukan?" pertanyaan ini lolos begitu saja dari bibirku. Aku memberanikan diri untuk menatap matanya.

" Mulai hari ini panggil aku dengan namaku tanpa embel-embel ni san atau apapun." Setelah mengatakan itu Nii-sama meninggalkanku dalam situasi yang tanpa aku sadari akan merubah kisah hidupku. Belum seberapa jauh melangkah, pemimpin klan kuchiki itu berhenti.

" Rukia, mulai detik ini aku tak akan lagi menhan perasaanku dan juga hasratku padamu. Karena aku mulai mencintaimu." Dengan begitu dia menghilang dalam pandanganku begitu saja. Kami- Sama apa yang kau rencanakan untukku

Rukia POV End

Roda takdir sang reinkarnasi dewi telah berputar. Di mana akan ada 2 laki-laki yang mencintainya dan di mana salah satunya telah terungkap.

Bersambung...

Hai, ketemu lagi. Maaf kalau belum sempurna, maklum baru bisa nulis fanfiction sekarang.

Gomennasai belum bisa balam review kalian. Arigatou karna sudah mau mapir untuk memberi komentar. Byeee... sampai ketemu next chap.

_ Tsurara Kuchiki _


End file.
